Mi desicion, mi felicidad
by Sacilha-Taisho
Summary: - Kikyo, ¿Qué ocurre, porque tocaste de esa forma?- pregunto en un tono preocupada la joven. - Estoy tocando asi, porque vengo a reclamarte – contesto, entrando al departamento. ********* - Inuyasha jugó con nosotras – sin titubear y muy seriamente


Mi decision, Mi felicidad

Estaba una Kagome de 25 años, preparando la comida, ya que habia invitado a su amiga Kikyo Taisho quien tambien tenía 25 años, a comer con ella, ya que tenía que desirle algo muy importante acerca de su esposo Inuyasha de 26 años.

De repente, se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta de su departamento con desesperacion, como si de un momento a otro fuese a tirarla con esos golpes, se acerco rapidamente, creyendo que seguramente era Kikyo y tenía alguna emergencia, al abrirla vio a una Kikyo sumamente molesta, lo cual le extraño, ya que ella era una persona muy tranquila, y para que se enojase, hacía falta un milagro.

- Kikyo, ¿Qué ocurre, porque tocaste de esa forma?- pregunto en un tono preocupada la joven.

- Estoy tocando asi, porque vengo a reclamarte – contesto, entrando al departamento, siendo seguida por Kagome, quien cerró la puerta a su espalda, y la siguio hasta la sala.

- ¿Reclamarme?, ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundida la joven.

- Ya muchos me dijeron, que te paseas, con tu amante, pero que eres una mala amiga – dijo con furia la mujer- Que buena amiga resultaste – termino de decir, muy enojada y con sarcasmo.

- Antes, de achacarme algo, mira quién es el culpable – dijo a la defensiva Kagome – Yo trate de confesártelo, pero no quisiste escucharme, Te dije que Inuyasha era un ojo alegre, y pues…no pude evitarlo, tu sabias que el a mí me gustaba hace muchos años – comento más calmada, tratando de tranquilizar a su amiga.

- Y entonces, por ser un "ojo alegre", tu lista que te apuntaste ¿verdad?- pregunto con sarcasmo y un poco más calmada, pero siguiendo enojada – ya se, seguramente te obligo, y no pudiste negarte, asi que te metiste con él a mi cama – continuo diciendo con sarcasmo y voz dolida - ¡Tu tambien me traicionaste! – termino gritándole.

- Ya Kikyo, deja de hacerte la ilusa, y vamos ajustando cuentas – dijo Kagome, ya cansada de esa discusión – Tu cometiste el error, de que yo lo volviera a tomar en cuenta – le solto, haciendo que Kikyo pasara de estar furiosa a sorprendida en un instante – ¿Qué no te acuerdas?, si bien que tú me platicabas, lo que Inuyasha te hacía en la cama.

- Entonces, ya sé como ponernos de acuerdo, y ajustar cuentas al mismo tiempo – dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa dándose cuenta de que era lo que Inuyasha estaba haciendo.

-Yo tambien lo sé – dijo Kagome, que al igual que Kikyo, se percato que el idiota de Inuyasha, el hombre al que ambas mujeres amaban, lo unico que estaba haciendo, era jugar con ellas, y no dudaba, que ellas no fueran las únicas que hayan caído en su juego.

- ¡Hay que dejarlo las dos, para que el cabron lo sienta! – dijeron al unisonó.

- Es lo mejor, no veo porque hay que pelearnos nosotras, por un hombre que no vale la pena – dijo Kagome, hacia Kikyo quien sonrió a lo dicho por su amiga, estando en completo acuerdo con ella.

- Si, mejor hay que buscarnos quien nos consienta, ¿no crees Kagome? – pregunto una sonriente Kikyo.

En eso a Kikyo se le ocurrio una gran idea, para devolvérselas a Inuyasha por aber jugado con ella que es su esposa, y con su amiga, sabiendo bien que ella era su ex novia.

- Oye Kagome.

- ¿Si Kikyo?

- Ya sé como devolvérselas a Inuyasha – dijo con una sonrisa malvada en la cara y con los ojos brillosos, haciendo que a Kagome tambien se le pusieran brillosos, y estuviera ansiosa por saber, cuál era el plan de su amiga, para hacer pagar a Inuyasha, por jugar con sus sentimientos, y poner en riesgo su amistad.

- ¿Cómo? – pregunto sumamente ansiosa.

- Vamos a jugarle un cuatro, y de paso a divertirnos tantito – dijo riendo, al igual que Kagome – vamos a decirle a todas, que lo tiene muy chiquito, que no sirve ni para el arranque, que solo dura un momentito, jajajajajaja – siguió explicándole, y al terminar riéndose a carcajadas al igual que Kagome.

- Tienes razon, hay que apoyarnos como mujeres, y dejar al que nos mienta, hay que hacerlo sufrir, que llore y que se arrepienta por haber jugado con nosotras, para que sepa valorarnos, se va a quedar como el perro de las dos tortas, Ademas, nosotras no somos sus sirvientas – dijo Kagome bastante firme y decidida.

- Tienes razon, mejor busquemos un hombre que si nos quiera, nos respete, nos valore y nos consienta – comento Kikyo sumamente feliz, abrazando a Kagome que acepto gustosa su abrazo.

Despues de esa conversación, ambas se sentaron en la mesa, y tras terminar de comer en un ambiente ameno, platicando de diversos temas, y de cómo se iban a hacer pagar a Inuyasha, salieron rumbo a la empresa de Kagome, y en el transcurso a esta, hicieron varias llamadas, a sus amigas Ayame de 23 años, Sango de 26 años, Hitomi de 20 años, Eri de 23 años, Yuka de 24 años, Ayumi de 23 años, la hermana melliza de Inuyasha, Inazuna de 26 años, y a su madre Izayoi de 49 años, citándolas a todas junto con sus parejas en la sala de juntas de la empresa "Higurashi Tama", esa empresa la habian fundado el padre y la madre de Kagome, Akira Higurashi y Midoriko Tama.

Ya una vez reunidos todos en la sala de juntas, las mujeres se abrazaron en bola, mientras los hombres las miraban y se miraba entre ellos de forma rara, a acepción de tres hombres, ya que ellos eran familia.

- Bueno ya que todos, estan aquí, creo que lo mejor sería presentar, primero a sus parejas ¿no creen?, ya que hace mas de 3 años que no las habíamos visto, y apenas nos hemos enterado que todas estan casadas.

- Kagome tiene razon, que tal, si asemos esto, se presentaran de la mayor a la menor ¿vale? - pregunto una alegre Kikyo.

- Si – gritaron todas al unisonó.

- Bueno creo que yo boy primero, pero la mayoría ya nos conoce, el es mi marido Inuno – dijo Izayoi sonriendo, mientras abrazaba a su amado esposo.

- Bueno, creo que sigo yo, a ustedes hacía muchos años que ya no las veía – dijo Inuazuna sonriendo mientras miraba a Ayame, Kikyo, Hitomi, Eri, Yuka y Ayumi, entonces se agarro al brazo de su novio, quien sonreía calidamente – bueno chicas yo quiero presentarles a mi novio, Kohaku, qu es el hermano mellizo de sango – termino de decir con gracia la oji-dorada.

- Bueno, sigo yo – dijo Sango, quien mantenía su mano derecha sobre su abultado vientre de más o menos 6 meses – pero, todas ustedes ya conocen al pervertido de miroku – dijo con gracia haciendo que todos se rieran espeto el aludido, que no sabía si sentirse alagado u ofendido.

- Bueno, boy yo – dijo Ayame – quiero presentarles a mi prometido Kouga – dijo sumamente feliz, mientras se prendía de su brazo, haciendo que este riera calidamente, mientras la miraba con amor.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, y Kagome al abrirla, se dio cuenta de que sus otros dos invitados al fin habian llegado.

- Bueno chicos, antes de que sigan, quiero presentarles a otros invitados, varios ya los conocen, pero para quienes no lo hacen, ellos son Sesshomaru Taisho, y Naraku Onigumo – presento la chica, pero cuando volvió a voltear a verlos se dio cuenta de que no venían solos – oh cierto, ellos son sus hijos, la pequeña Rin, es hija de Sesshomaru, y su fallecida esposa Kagura, que kami tenga en su gloria, y ellos son Kanna, Hakudoshi, y Akago, hijos de naraku, y su ex esposa Urasue – en eso vuelven a tocar la perta, y entra corriendo, un pequeño niño, de ojos verdes iguales a los de su madre y cabello rojizo amarado en la base de su nuca con un moño azul.

- ¡Mamiiii! – chillo el niño de aproximadamente 5 años, corriendo rapidamente hacia su madre, quien lo cogió en brazos, y le dio un sonoro beso, ante la mirada sorprendida de varios de los presentes, al no saber que ella tuviera un hijo.

- Hola, mi pequeño Shippo, chicos, quiero presentarles a mi hijo Shippo – dijo Kagome con una enorme sonrisa.

- Kagome…no me digas que él es…

- Si - respondió, con pesadez, al adivinar la pregunta – él es el resultado de la violación de hace 6 años – dijo con algo de pesar, por una parte, deseaba que eso jamas hubiese pasado, pero inmediatamente se arrepentía de pensar en eso, ya que si no hubiera ocurrido, ella no tendria a su adorado pequeño con ella, él era el motor de su vida – Bueno, ahora sí, ¿quien sigue?

- Yo – contesto, Yuka, aun sorprendida por la noticia – bueno el es mi novio Hoyo – dijo muy feliz, mientras Hoyo la abrazaba por la cintura mientras sonreía.

- Bueno, boy yo – dijo Eri – chicas él es mi marido Hakaku – dijo sonriendo, abrazada a él.

- Creo que sigo yo – comento Ayumi – bueno, el es mi prometido Guinta, es el gemelo de Hakaku – comento divertida, ya que recordó, como varias veces ella, y Eri, habian confundido a sus parejas, ya que eran gemelos idénticos.

- Bueno, creo que soy la ultima – dijo Hitomi un poco desanimada, ya que ella era la más pequeña de las amigas con solo 20 años – bueno, el es mi novio Souta, es el hermano menor de Kagome – dijo con mucha energía, provocando la risa de su novio y amigos.

- Bueno, creo que ya estamos todos – dijo Kikyo, mientras cargaba a Kanna, la hija menor de Naraku, ella, siempre la abia considerado como su hija, al igual que a Hakudoshi y Akago y estaba segura, que si el tarado de Inuyasha no se ubiera cruzado en su vida ellos serian sus hijos.

- ¿Para qué nos han reunido? – pregunto curiosa Izayoi, teniendo un mal presentimiento, en ese momento, ven como Kagome y kikyo pierden sus sonrisas y se miran entre ellas de forma seria, y un tanto triste, para luego mirar a Izayoi y a Inuno, y desir al unisonó.

- Inuyasha jugó con nosotras – sin titubear y muy seriamente, notando como Izayoi e Inazuna ponían, caras de terror y en sus ojos se acumulaban lagrimas, mientras sus parejas las abrazaban tratando de tranquilizarlas, e Inuno, Sesshomaru y Kohaku, ponían unas muecas de enfado y decepción, asi ambas chicas contaron sus versiones, al terminar, de explicar lo ocurrido, Izayoi e Inuno, estuvieron de acuerdo, con la anulación del matrimonio de su hijo y Kikyo, por lo que cuando termino la reunión los Taisho, junto con Naraku y Kagome (**NT: RECUERDEN QUE Kikyo ES ESPOSA DE Inuyasha, POR LO TANTO TAMBIEN ES UNA TAISHO)**, fueron con un abogado, donde Kikyo solicito los papeles de divorcio.

El tiempo paso, y el caso de divorcio duro 2 años, ya que Inuyasha se negaba a darle el divorcio alegando que la amaba y que no podia vivir sin ella, pero al transcurrir más de un año y medio decidió dárselo, diciendo – "_Al fin, aun tengo a Kagome" – _de una forma altanera, pero cuando fue con esta, se llevo una gran sorpresa, pues el mismo dia que le iba a pedir a Kagome que se casase con él, su hermano lo invito a su fiesta de compromiso, y al no encontrar a Kagome en su departamento, para pedirle que fuese su acompañante y tambien pedirle en la fiesta matrimonio, fue solo, pero al llegar a la fiesta se sorprendió de verla hai, con un pequeño niño en sus brazos, y a su lado agarrada a su pierna, su sobrina Rin, y cuando se iba a acercar a ella, escucho a su padre decir.

- Ahora, sin más preámbulos, quiero presentarles, a la hermosa y talentosa mujer, que gano el corazon de mi hijo mayor, Kagome Higurashi – esas palabras lo descolocaron, y al principio creyó que era una broma, pero al verla subir al estrado con los dos pequeños y a su hermano besarla, se dio cuenta de que la habia perdido, tiempo despues, cuando fue a buscar a Kikyo para que le diera una segunda oportunidad, se encontro con la sorpresa de que ella estaba feliz mente casada con Naraku Onigumo, y que ya esperaban a su primer bebe, ahí fue cuando Inuyasha, entendió lo que una vez le habia dicho su hermana.

"_No puedes estar con ambas, debes elegir a una, a la cual amar, porque si no, te quedaras como el perro de las dos tortas, sin una ni la otra, y te quedaras solo"_

Su hermana tenia razon, y ahora que se daba cuenta que, a quien en verdad amaba era a Kagome, ya no podia estar con ella, la habia perdido, y tambien a la mujer, que trato de hacerlo feliz, el tiempo que estuvo casada con él.

Creyendo que podia tener las dos mujeres que queria, lo aposto todo, y simplemente….lo perdió todo.

"No esperes a que esa persona ya no este con tigo, para hacerle saber, lo importante que es para ti, no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy, ya que puede que mañana, sea demasiado tarde, si amas a alguien, díselo, puede que esa persona, te diga, "_**Yo no te amo",**_ tienes que exponer tu corazon, tal vez ella, o el te lo rompan. Pero al menos sabrás que tienes uno."

"Recuerda que cada dolor, te hace mas fuerte, cada traición, mas inteligente, cada desilusión, mas hábil, cada experiensia, mas sabio, y cada miedo, mas Valiente. "

"**NO POR TEMOR A ERRAR, VAS A DEJAR DE JUGAR"**


End file.
